Various electronic devices or information systems can employ user authentication mechanisms to protect personal data and prevent unauthorized access. User authentication on an electronic device or information system can be carried out through one or multiple forms of personal identification and authentication methods, including one or more biometric identifiers. A biometric identifier can be used alone or in addition to a conventional authentication method, such as a password authentication method. A popular form of biometric identifiers is a person's fingerprint pattern. A fingerprint sensor can be built into the electronic device to read a user's fingerprint pattern so that the device can only be unlocked by an authorized user of the device through authentication of the authorized user's fingerprint pattern. In some implementations, such as fingerprint sensor can include sensor pixel circuitry with pixelated pixel sensor elements for capturing fingerprint patterns for user identification.